1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of sensing touch and a driving method of the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device with a touch screen, generally, is a device in which a sensing device capable of detecting a contact location of a user is installed on a display device or integrated with the display device and buttons or images are displayed on a screen of the display device such that the user can directly input on the screen. Since the display device with a touch screen does not need an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse or a keypad, the display device with a touch screen has been widely used for various electronic devices with a portable information terminal and a display unit such as cellular phones in addition to personal computers.
Touch screens are classified into various types according to different methods of detecting a touch input of a user, including capacitive type, electromagnetic type, and optical type. Among these types, a capacitive type touch screen includes driving electrode strings and sensing electrode strings and senses change in capacitance between the driving electrode strings and the sensing electrode strings according to the touch input of the user to detect a location of the contact input.
Hereinafter, a related art capacitive type touch screen will be described with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
FIG. 1 is a view of illustrating a display device with a touch screen according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a view of enlarging a region A of FIG. 1 and showing a touch input to the display device with a touch screen according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, the display device with a touch screen according to the related art includes a panel 10 in which a center area and an edge area are defined. First electrode strings 11 and second electrode strings 12 are formed in the center area and the edge area. The edge area is angularly bent. The first electrode strings 11 are arranged and are spaced apart from each other in a first direction. The second electrode strings 12 are arranged and are spaced apart from each other in a second direction crossing the first direction.
In FIG. 2, a space between adjacent first electrode strings 11 in the center area is equal to a space between adjacent first electrode strings 11 in the edge area, and a distance W1 between adjacent second electrode strings 12 in the center area is equal to a distance W2 between adjacent second electrode strings 12 in the edge area.
Here, the first electrode strings 11 are driving electrode strings to which touch driving signals are applied. The second electrode strings 12 are sensing electrode strings for sensing change in capacitance, which are generated between the first electrode strings 11 and the second electrode strings 12 by the touch driving signals applied to the first electrode strings 11, according to the touch input of a user.
However, in the display device with a touch screen according to the related art, crossing portions of the first electrode strings 11 and the second electrode strings 12 contacting a touch input of the user in the edge area are less than crossing portions of the first electrode strings 11 and the second electrode strings 12 contacting a touch input of the user in the center area.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the touch input in the center area contacts nine crossing portions of the first electrode strings 11 and the second electrode strings 12, while the touch input in the edge area contacts three crossing portions of the first electrode strings 11 and the second electrode strings 12.
Thus, in the capacitance generated between the first electrode strings 11 and the second electrode strings 12 by the touch driving signals, a sensing amount of the change of the capacitance in the edge area according to the touch input of the user is smaller than a sending amount of the change of the capacitance in the center area. Accordingly, touch sensitivity in the edge area is low as compared with touch sensitivity in the center area.